1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to lenses, and particularly to lenses used in camera modules.
2. Description of Related Art
One kind of camera lens is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,958, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference thereto. The camera lens includes a fixed barrel, a movable barrel, two links, and two bender elements. The fixed barrel and the movable barrel each has a lens group therein and are coaxial. The bender elements are of cantilever fashion and are made of piezoelectric materials. One end of each bender element is fixed to an electric device and connected to a power supply. Another end of each bender element is connected to one link. The bender elements are approximately parallel to an axis of the two barrels. The links connect the bender elements and the movable barrel. In an original state (i.e. the when the power supply does not supply electricity), one bender element and one corresponding link forms an angle smaller than 90° therebetween. When the power supply supplies electricity to the bender elements, the bender elements deform under the effect of piezoelectricity. It results that the angle between the elements and the links changes, and the movable barrel thereby moves. Thus, the camera lens zooms or focuses.
However, the size of the bender elements and links are so large that the camera lens unit, as a whole, is fairly large. Therefore, digital cameras with such camera lens will be very large, and may be unattractive to consumers.
Thus, there is room for improvement within the art.